crstfandomcom-20200213-history
O Fantasma da Amazônia/PT
O Fantasma da Amazônia Você pode achar esse texto jornalístico demais, mas eu não tenho outra maneira de expô-lo a você, portanto espero que entenda. Trata-se de uma estranho caso que tem acontecido na Amazônia brasileira, especialmente nos estados do Amazonas e Pará. Uma onda de sequestros tem acometido as pequenas comunidades que vivem no meio da floresta, e ninguém tem uma explicação para o caso ainda. Creio que será melhor fazer este texto expondo a ordem cronológica dos acontecimentos (e algumas considerações feitas por mim, como de costume). Você não verá esse caso na mídia, ou em sites como UOL ou Terra, isso eu descobri enquanto explorava a "deep web" (eu aconselho a você não fazer isso, muitos sites tem vírus e/ou pornografia). Por isso, não posso confirmar se isso é verdade ou não, mas posso dizer que esta "matéria" eu achei em vários sites lusófonos. Como eu havia dito, este texto será dividio em uma ordem cronológica, para facilitar o entendimento. 8 de Setembro, 2011 Foi o primeiro caso de sequestro motivado pelo que mais tarde seria conhecido como o "fantasma da amazônia". Claro que, sendo o primeiro sequestro, ninguém imaginava que viria uma onda de crimes por aí, então este não foi um seuquestro (por falta de termo melhor) "especial". Uma menina de 15 anos desapareceu no caminho que fazia para a escola. Segundo os pais, ela fazia esse caminho todo dia, e não tinha perigo pois a escola era relativamente perto de casa, além de ser uma cidade bastante pequena (você verá que todos os sequestros ocorreram em cidades pequenas, BEM pequenas, localizadas no meio do Amazonas e do Pará). A polícia organizou equipes de busca pela cidade, mas o corpo da menina nunca foi achado. Até hoje este caso se mantem em aberto. Há indícios, bastante duvidosos porém, de que essa menina foi avistada vagando por outras cidades da região. Mesmo assim, tais alegações nunca foram comprovadas, aparentemente a polícia já aruivou o caos ou deu ele como não-resolvido. 17 de Setembro, 2011 Na mesma cidade, mais duas meninas, irmãs de 9 e 4 anos, desapareceram de sua casa na madrugada do dia 16 para o 17. Na mesma noite, algumas testeunhas dizem ter visto uma estranha movimentação perto de uma fábrica abandonada (em alguns sites, afirma-se que é uma velha mina de garimpo, ou até mesmo uma fazenda). 28 de Setembro, 2011 O corpo da menina mais velha foi encontrado perto de um riacho que era frequentado por gaqrimpeiros no passado. A polícia não deu muitas informações, mas boatos dizem que o corpo foi encontrado desfigurado, os olhos estavam saltados para fora, e aparentemente havia sido estuprado. Dentro da garganta, foi encontrado saco plástico, provavelmente para asfixiar a menina. Ao lado do corpo também foi encontrado uma pedra ensanguentada. 29 de Setembro, 2011 Mas um sequestro, dessa vez um garoto de 6 anos, que fora sequestrado de dia. Ele provavelmente foi sequestrado por volta das 13:00 horas, e seu corpo foi encontrado na madrugada do dia seguinte, próximo a uma capela. Ele também estava desfigurado, e com indícios de que foi violentado, mas não foi encontrado nenhum material estranho em sua garganta. 3 de Outubro, 2011 A polícia arquiva o caso da menina de 4 anos, e aborta a procura pelo seu corpo. A população da cidade fica indignada e vandaliza o posto policial (o único) da cidade. 15 pessoas foram presas, acusadas de atentado contra patrimônio do Estado (eu acho) e por atos de vandalismo. Entre essas pessoas, estavam o pai e dois tios da criança. Aparentemente três oficiais foram agredidos pela população, deixando um em estado grave. Ele teve que ser transferido para o hospital de Manaus, pois a miserável clínica da cidade não poderia tratar dos ferimentos dele. Os outros dois policiais sofreram apenas ferimentos leves, e passam bem. 5 de Outubro, 2011 Neste dia, a filha de um dos policiais agredidos é sequestrada. Seu corpo nunca foi encontrado. O caso foi mantido em profundo sigilio pela polícia local, por isso não há muitas observações sobre ele. 8 de Outubro, 2011 A mãe da menina sequestrada 3 dias antes (esposa do oficial) foi encontrada morta em sua casa. Nada havia sido roubado, e não havia sinais de arrombamento. É provável que o assassino fosse o mesmo sequestrador. Também é bem provável que ele tenha deixado algumas pistas, mas a polícia local não teria acesso à tecnologia forense de ponta, para estudar a cena do crime (diz-se que nem sequer eles tem viatura; convenhamos, pelo tamanho da cidade, isso não seria necessário). O marido da vítima suicidaria alguns dias depois, deixando uma carta em que dizia "não conseguir viver, vendo tudo que ele mais ama sendo tirado dele com tanta violência e frieza". 14 de Outubro, 2011 Três crianças sumiram na pequena creche da cidade. A população exigiu respostas das autoridades e da diretoria da escola, que afirmou que tomava todas as medidas de segurança necessárias. A diretoria também responsabilizou a polícia pelo sequestro, afirmando que ela estaria despreparada, e era incapaz de exercer sua função. 27 de Outubro, 2011 Mais duas crianças são sequestradas na mesma escola. A escola é fechada por pressão dos pais, mas o corpo dessas duas crianças, ambas com 6 anos, nunca foi encontrado. Nesse mesmo dia é encontrado o corpo de uma das crianças sequestradas no dia 14, ele tinha sofrido empalamento, e aparentemente ele havia sido asfixiado com um saco, mais ou menos como o Cap. Nascimento fazia em Tropa de Elite. 31 de Outubro, 2011 Uma criança foi sequestrada, mas na mesma noite seu corpo foi encontrado em um galpão, todo amordaçado. Haviam tripas de outros pequenos animais perto de seu cadáver, e a pele de seu rosto havia sido completamente arrancada. 10 de Dezembro, 2011 Depois de um mês sem novos ataques, um sequestro em massa acontece em uma cidade pequena distante da cidade onde o sequestrador começãra os ataques. Foi aqui que ele ganha o apelido de fantasma. As crianças desta cidade (ainda menor que a outra) precisavam pegar um ônibus e andar pelo menos 45 km em uma estrada não pavimentada, para chegar a outra cidade, onde estaria a escola delas. É neste caminho que elas são sequestradas. Refazendo o trajeto, a polícia encontra o ônibus acidentado em uma vala. Não havia o cadpaver de nenhuma criança dentro dele, mas o cadáver do motorista ainda estava lá, sentado em sua cadeira. Ao longo das próximas duas semanas, os corpos de 17 das 22 crianças que estavam no ônibus foram sendo encotrados próximo a três cidades da região. 20 de Dezembro, 2011 Próximo ao natal, a tensão reina nas cidades da região. Mas duas crianças haviam sido sequestradas nesse meio-tempo, e a polícia força um toque de recolher em todas as cidades da região. A frequência de sequestros diminui, mas outras duas crianças são sequestradas em suas próprias casas, no meio da madrugada. 31 de Dezembro, 2011 Ao fim do ano, e com apenas 4 meses de atuação, aproximadamente 40 crianças já foram sequestradas pelo fantasma, em quatro cidades diferentes. As prefeituras emitem uma nota afirmando que a situação está sendo investigada, e que grandes passos já foram feitos. Provavelmente uma tentativa de acalmar a população. 28 de Janeiro, 2012 Depois de muito tempo sem dar as caras, o fantasma volta a atacar. Uma menina de 7 anos foi sequestrada de sua casa, na madrugada desse dia, sendo seu corpo mais tarde encontrado nu. Seu braço havia sido arrancado, e sua boca aparentava ter sido esmagada a pedradas. English Translation of The Phantom of the Amazon You can find this story on the news too, but I have no other way to expose it to you, so I hope you understand. This is a strange case that has happened in the Brazilian Amazon, especially in the states of the Amazon and Pará. A wave of kidnappings has affected small communities living in the forest, and no one has an explanation for the case yet. I think this journal will do the best to expose the chronological order of events. (and some considerations made by me, as usual.) You will not see this story in the media, or on websites such as UOL or earth, I discovered this while exploring the "deep web" (I advise you not to do this, many websites have viruses and/or pornography.) So I can not confirm whether this is true or not, but I can say that this "article" I found in various Portuguese-speaking sites. As I said, this text will be broken into a chronological order, to facilitate understanding. September 8th, 2011 It was the first case of kidnapping motivated by what would later be known as the "Phantom of the Amazon." Of course, being the first kidnapping, no one imagined that a crime wave would come from it, so this was not a special kidnapping.(For lack of a better term.) A fifteen year old girl who had disappeared on the way to school. According to the parents, it was this way all day, and had no danger because the school was relatively close to home, besides being a very small town. (You'll see that all the kidnappings occurred in small, small cities WELL, located in the middle of Amazonas and Pará.) Police search teams were organized by the city, but the girl's body was never found. Even today if this keeps open. There is evidence, though very doubtful, that this girl was spotted wandering in other cities. Still, such allegations were never proven, the police apparently already under chaos or gave it as unresolved. September 17th, 2011 In the same city, two girls, sisters, nine and four years old, disappeared from their home on the morning of the 16th and 17th. Same night, some witnesses reported seeing strange movement near an abandoned factory, (In some sites, they state that it is an old mine mining, or even a farm.) September 28th, 2011 The older girl's body was found near a stream that was frequented by fishermen. The police did not give much information, but rumors say the body was found defaced, her eyes were bulging out, and apparently she had been raped. Inside the throat, a plastic bag was found, probably to choke the girl. Beside the body was also a bloody rock. September 29th, 2011 Another kidnapping, this time a boy of six years, who had been kidnapped during the day. He was probably abducted around 13:00, and his body was found early the next day, near a chapel. He also was disfigured, and there was evidence that he was violated, but we found no foreign material in his throat. October 3rd, 2011 Police files report of a four year old girl, and the search for her body was aborted. The population of the town was outraged and ransacked the police station. (The only one in the city.) Fifteen people were arrested, accused of attack on state heritage (I think) and vandalism. Among these people were the father and two uncles of the child. Apparently three officers were assaulted by the population, leaving one in critical condition. He had to be transferred to the hospital in Manaus, because the miserable city clinic could not treat his wounds. The other two officers suffered minor injuries, and are doing well . October 5th, 2011 On this day, the daughter of one of the assaulted policemen is kidnapped. Her body was never found. The case was kept off the record by the local police, so there are not many comments on it. October 8th, 2011 The girl's mother kidnapped three days before (wife of the officer) was found dead in her home. Nothing was stolen, and there were no signs of forced entry. It is likely that the killer was the same kidnapper. It is also likely that he left some clues, but the local police did not have access to forensic technology to study the crime scene (It is said that they do not even have car; I agree with this, with the size of the city, it would not be necessary.). The victim's husband committed suicide a few days later, leaving a letter saying "He could not live, seeing everything that he loves being taken from him so violently and callously." October 14th, 2011 Three children are missing in the small town daycare. The people demanded answers from the authorities and the school board, who said that they took all necessary safety measures. The board also blamed the police for the kidnapping, saying they were unprepared, and unable to perform its function. October 27th, 2011 Over two children are kidnapped in the same school. The school was closed due to pressure from the parents, but the body of these two children, both aged six years, were never found. That day, the body of one of the abducted children is found on the 14th, he had suffered impalement, and apparently he had been suffocated with a bag, much like Captain Nascimento was in the Tropa de Elite. October 31st, 2011 A child was kidnapped, but the same night his body was found in a shed, all gagged. There were other small animals droppings near his body, and the skin of his face had been completely torn off. December 10th, 2011 After a month without any new attacks a mass kidnapping happens in a small town far from the city where the original kidnappings began. It was here that they earned the nickname ghost. The children of this city (even smaller than the other) had to take a bus and walk at least 45 km on an unpaved road to get to another city, where they would go to school. It is in this way that they were taken. Retracing the path, the police found the bus crashed into a ditch . There was the cadaver of another child in it, but the body of the driver was still there, sitting in his chair. Over the next two weeks, the bodies of seventeen of the twenty-two children who were on the bus were being discovered in the nearest three cities. December 20th, 2011 Near to Christmas, tension reigns in these cities. But children had been kidnapped in the meantime, and the police enforce a curfew in all cities. The frequency of kidnappings decreases, but two other children are kidnapped in their own homes in the middle of the night. December 31st, 2011 At the end of the year, and with only four months of operation, approximately forty children have been kidnapped by the ghost, in four different cities. The municipalities issue a statement saying that the situation is being investigated, and that great strides have been made. Probably an attempt to calm the population. January 28th, 2012 After a long time without showing up, the ghost strikes again. A seven year old girl was kidnapped from her home in the early hours of that day, and her body was later found naked. Her arm had been torn off, and her mouth appeared to have been crushed with stones.